The present invention relates to an applicator intended for local treatment of the skin; such a treatment is, for example, treatment for spots or for blotches. The aim of the invention is to provide an applicator which is capable of delivering an infinitesimal dose directly to the skin in a very precise manner and of additionally permitting the massage of the skin.